DESCRIPTION (Applicant's abstract): The overall aim of the Center for Pediatric Integrative Medical Education (PIME) is to enhance the health care of children and families by creating a national model of pediatric education, integrating information about and experiences with complementary and alternative medicine (CAM) into existing curricula. Building on our existing programs, relationships, and resources, we will design, develop, implement, evaluate and continuously refine and integrated curriculum for a) students at Harvard Medical School (HMS); b) residents at the Combined Pediatric Residency Training Program (CPRTP) at the Childrens Hospital (TCH) and Boston Medical Center (BMC); c) general pediatric fellows at TCH; and b) pediatric faculty at HMS, TCH and BMC. The Center's three curricular goals are to improve: 1) knowledge of a) the epidemiology of the use of CAM therapies for children; b) a conceptual model integrating CAM and mainstream medicine; c) scientific evidence of benefits and risks of CAM for specific common childhood conditions such as attention deficit/hyperactivity disorder (ADHD), asthma and pain; and d) evidence-based resources for addressing clinical, educational and research questions; 2) attitudes toward a) CAM use by families, b) CAM therapies and providers and c) colleagues and students with interests in CAM; 3) communication skills with families, with CAM providers and with peers and trainees about integrating CAM in pediatric care. The four core CAM content areas for this curricula are: 1) herbs/dietary supplements, 2) mind/body therapies, 3) massage, and 4) acupuncture. Diverse educational methods for adult learners will include a) interactive didactic sessions, b) electronic and written self-instructional curricula, c) experiential observation/precepting with integrative pediatricians and CAM providers, and d) expert training in selected core areas- herbs/supplements, mind/body therapies and acupuncture. Benchmarks, process and outcome evaluations will include: a) the number of learners/trainees at each level who receive each curricular component; b) learners' feedback about and satisfaction with the curriculum; c) pre- and post-test measures of knowledge, attitudes and skills; b) behavioral observation through direct clinical supervision, and e) products by trainees, such as the preparation and presentation of didactic sessions, workshops, self-instructional curricula, electronic curricula and conferences. This Center addresses the health care needs of America's most vulnerable population-infants, children and adolescents-integrating CAM into mainstream curricula to enhance communication and collaboration among pediatric professionals providing truly comprehensive, multi-disciplinary care.